


七代目的一天

by ificanseeyourblue



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ificanseeyourblue/pseuds/ificanseeyourblue
Summary: *超长h，多少字我也不晓得*私设两个人均未婚，佐鸣以外友情向，有点欢乐*俩人都是27，28左右吧。*佐助出任务完突然醒悟然后回村，然后对七代目下手啦*所有bug和ooc属于我*接受的请下拉
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 10





	七代目的一天

**Author's Note:**

> *超长h，多少字我也不晓得  
> *私设两个人均未婚，佐鸣以外友情向，有点欢乐  
> *俩人都是27，28左右吧。  
> *佐助出任务完突然醒悟然后回村，然后对七代目下手啦  
> *所有bug和ooc属于我  
> *接受的请下拉

*超长h，多少字我也不晓得  
*私设两个人均未婚，佐鸣以外友情向，有点欢乐  
*俩人都是27，28左右吧。  
*佐助出任务完突然醒悟然后回村，然后对七代目下手啦  
*所有bug和ooc属于我  
*接受的请下拉

鸣人起了个大早，洗了个干干净净的澡，还吃了一大碗一乐拉面，今天他终于不用上班啦！为啥呀？佐助要回来了！

几乎不怎么请假的七代目于是请了5天假期，所以很快就批准了，可怜的七代目只有佐助回来的时刻才有假放。

不过没关系啦，无论如何佐助回来都是一件开心的事情！

鸣人特别兴奋，天知道他收到佐助要回来的消息的时候简直想放螺旋丸烟花啊。他想佐助可想得紧啊，佐助3年没回来了，而且他好久没跟佐助打过架了，现在他可是特别手痒的说。当火影以后他基本没怎么锻炼过，这次总算能大干，一场啦。

哼哼，佐助，这次一定要打赢你嘚吧哟。

于是鸣人开了十几个影分身储备仙人能量然后飞快出村找佐助去啦。  
\--------------------  
此时的佐助正在风尘仆仆的赶回木叶，本来他不想回来的，但是收到了鸣人给他寄的信“佐助就像木叶的警卫部啊暗中保护木叶，什么时候回来啊，我超想你嘚吧哟，小樱卡卡西老师他们也是，回木叶看看吧！”

他突然茅塞顿开了，自己旱了快30年了还没泡到鸣人是咋回事啊，可不是贩剑嘛，这次回去他一定要狠狠跟鸣人大“干”一场，把白费的青春都赚回来，想想就激动。

想着想着，他自觉加快脚步。

“吊车尾的，等我。”  
\------------------  
鸣人时不时开启仙人模式感应佐助，他能大概的感知到一个方向，于是便朝着那个方向飞奔个，果不其然他看到了佐助。

“佐助！好久不见啊！”鸣人特别激动一把抓住佐助，眼前的黑发少年早就成长俊朗成熟的男人，一如既往的冷漠，但是不再让人觉得不可靠进了，随着时间流逝脸上线条反而温柔多了，墨色眼瞳像黑曜石一般深不可测又神秘，挡住一半的眼睛的刘海在风中飘散，若隐若现的露出紫色的轮回眼，好。这个混蛋！越长越帅了！而且居然好像还是比他矮！好生气嘚吧哟！

“吊车尾的，你还是那个白痴样子啊”佐助无可奈何，感受到眼前金发男人的温度，这家伙很会勾引人啊！他打量着鸣人，几年没见，还是一副没心没肺的笑着，在阳光的反射下格外耀眼，金色的眼睫毛仿佛镀了一层光，湛蓝的双眼像极了他见过的大海一样深邃温柔，六道猫须随着笑容一翘一翘，脸上线条也变得棱角分明，却依旧稚气可爱啊……不行不能再看了越看越要忍不住了。这家伙太犯规了！

“佐助你这句话还是一副欠揍的样子啊”鸣人抱拳瘪瘪嘴道。

“彼此彼此吧”

“呐呐，怎么突然就想回村了？”

“……想你了呗，回来看看不行？”佐助挑眉，观察吊车尾的反应

“行行行！我们也很想你”然而鸣人这家伙完全没有意识。

哼，白痴，佐助想着。

“对了对了佐助，咱好久没打过架了，来打一架吧！”

“……”这话真是个重磅炸弹，因为佐助也很想和鸣人“打架”，他故意误解鸣人的意思“你确定？”

“废话，咱多久没打过了，这次我一定要打赢你！”鸣人完全没有意识到某人的气息开始变得不对劲，他伸手就去拉佐助想带他去终结谷。

忍了那么久的佐助终于在鸣人的“主动邀请”下，决定现在立刻马上，把鸣人吞入腹中，他怎么想了也这么做了。

于是鸣人一脸懵逼的被佐助推到路上旁边的一个树干上，“你在……唔！唔！”

佐助不给他说话的机会，他现在精---虫上脑啥都不想听，所以直接就吻上了鸣人的嘴，乘他说话张开嘴时把舌头伸了进去，精准的抓住鸣人的舌头，疯狂的汲，取鸣人的气息。

那两次以外的亲吻让佐助印象深刻，第一次是味增味，第二次却是很清甜的味道，不同于第一次因为鸣人吃了拉面，第二次是干干净净的单纯的鸣人的味道，带着水气的温柔，让佐助一直印像深刻。

而这一次，不再是意外，他确确实实品尝到了，鸣人的，那微暖清甜的滋味，带着微微的不知名的但是是专属于鸣人的的味道，让人上瘾，让人想要更多，甚至全部！

然而鸣人脑子里只有一个念头“完了完了，佐助亲我了，不是意外的那种。”他下意识的想去抗拒，去推佐助的肩膀想要离开，头使劲的扭动，想要摆脱纠缠着自己的佐助的舌，然而这一连串的动作更加激发了佐助的占有欲和情欲。

宇智波一组的爱深沉又霸道，得不到心也要得到身，佐助一只手紧紧得压住鸣人的后脑勺让他无法乱动，另一只死死的揽着鸣人的的腰，强势的加深这个吻，舌头甚至伸到鸣人的喉咙前段狠狠的掠夺一切香甜滋味，近30年未经过人事，但是遇到了漩涡鸣人一切都无师自通，在这个人面前，佐助总是会干出一些不符合人设的事情。

鸣人完全被吻懵了，甚至无力挣扎，娇，媚的喘息溢出唇齿，烫人的津，，液顺着嘴角留到脖颈，他完全不敢开眼不敢接受，作为一个近30年没干过的处男，鸣人根本没有经验，他似乎也从来没有想过要做这些事，仿佛还是个天真的孩子。

佐助强势的气息洗刷着鸣人的口舌，渐渐得，又变得柔情，他轻轻的舔着鸣人的嘴唇，吮，，吸与啃咬交错，故意发出色，，情的水声，他完全沉溺于鸣人的甜蜜只中，凭借本能的掠夺更多。

而被吻晕的鸣人也只能下意识的去迎合佐助，去接受佐助的一切，无意之中流露的沉迷于亲吻的魅，态激的佐助感到一股热浪席卷全身，躁，熱难耐，老天，他要是早知道鸣人的味道这么棒，他搞什么还忍这么久，真是造孽，苦了自己啊。

良久，佐助才恋恋不舍的离开鸣人的双唇，俩人的唇间连着一条晶莹的丝线更显色气。鸣人的双唇被吻的红肿，两个人凌乱的衣服使得气氛变得异常唉，，昧。

鸣人猛的退后，使得丝线断开，尽管如此，那娇红的脸却让暴露他羞愤的心情，“佐助……你干什么！不是说打架吗？”他气急败坏的说

“干你，我的打架就是这个意思。”但是佐助觉得这是恼羞成怒。

“什么意思！你乱说什么呢，难道你跟人家打架也是这样吗。”

“不，那叫战斗，跟你这样只才叫打架。”

“啊啊，你在瞎说什么啊你脑子有毛病啊，我们是朋友啊！”

“鸣人，我管你什么朋友不朋友，我想干这事已经十几年了，这是我唯一在木叶呆下去的理由，你不愿意，那我离村就行。”

“可恶，你这个混蛋！你威胁我？”

“对，要么你就跟我打，要么你就跟我zuo，要么我就走，你自己选。”

“混蛋啊这些根本不能选啊！”

看着眼前的人番茄一样红的脸，佐助不想再说了，他只想快点拥有眼前的的一切，他的手猛的撕碎鸣人的衣服，火影羽织依旧披散在鸣人身后显得讽刺，露出了因为情，，欲而微微变粉的小麦色肌肤和胸前微微挺立的两点嫩ru，他伸手用力一捏右胸的ru尖。

一阵电流从右胸席卷鸣人全身，然后，砰，鸣人觉得，完了。

突如其来感受到巨大的自然能量，佐助抬眼看了看鸣人，蓝眸已经变为璀璨的金瞳，眼角出现猩红的眼影，配上那绯红的脸颊。仙人模式啊，这不是让人更加兴奋了吗？

没错，之前鸣人留下的几个储备自然能量影分身全部因为这巨大的刺激消散带着庞大的自然能量回归鸣人体内，鸣人此时只感到强烈的性，，欲在体内汹涌澎湃，理智几乎要完全丧失了。老天，这么多自然能量可以顶1个多小时啊。

佐助觉得自己真的是想爆炸，“仙人模式，鸣人你还真是有准备啊。”仙人模式下的鸣人虽然战力大大爆发，但是会变得对外界环境异常敏感，这个佐助很早就知道了，他觉得今天真的是可以赚到绝，，精。稍微碰一下就忍不住颤抖的鸣人，喘息起来带着无法控制的情，，欲，暧，，昧的气息浓郁的弥漫在俩人之间。

佐助觉得自己下面已经硬的发疼，但是他可是完美主义者，他要完美的拥有漩涡鸣人，无论是前戏还是高潮，他用自己的唇一点一点的描绘鸣人的眉眼，鼻子，六道猫须，唇，带着极致的温柔与霸道，又来到耳朵，用牙齿轻轻的厮，，磨这那柔嫩的耳垂，时而按住吮，，吸

“鸣人，大声点啊。你你看上去可是很想要啊。”带着极致的恶，，意对着鸣人的耳朵吹气，手上也没停下来，揉，，捏这那一对粉嫩的ru，尖，太棒了，真的太棒了“不要忍着啊，我想听你浪叫。”

“哈啊……不……不要……这样。”如果说之前舌，吻的情，，欲像细小的电流一样流淌至鸣人全身，那现在的鸣人估计是被雷劈了，但是鸣人那强悍的体质反而会觉得更加刺激，他现在只觉得自己的下，，半，，身特别湿软，腰腹完全使不上力，他只能无助的依靠着佐助，手抵在佐助胸上做着无力的抵抗，但是这一切在佐助眼里就是欲拒还迎，是勾引。星星点点的吻痕不断散步在鸣人线条分明的脖颈，蝴蝶骨，胸口，腰腹，每一次的轻吻都带着强烈占有的啃咬，和让人浮想联翩的啧声。

鸣人身体已经烫的不行，粉嫩的ru，，尖也在揉搓之下变得红肿挺立，长年辛劳的工作导致消瘦的身躯颤抖着，天真中带着淫，，秽，半眯的眼睛中流淌着欲，，望的水光，猩红眼影色气十足，双唇微微张开，溢出让人难耐的呜，咽声，这一切的一切都被佐助看在眼里，他的他的，全是他的！只能被他拥有这一切，漩涡鸣人的一切！

巨大的占有欲喷涌而出，佐助再也忍不住了，他撕开鸣人的裤子，“无视鸣人的抗拒，扯开鸣人的小青蛙内裤，顿时鸣人的欲望弹射而出，前段可怜的吐出前列，，腺液，滴落在白色的火影羽织上显得色情淫，，荡，湿透了啊，不得不说小鸣人的形状算是美形的了。身为男人的佐助也会忍不住赞叹，虽然说他只会赞叹漩涡鸣人。不过还是没他的长啊，他满足的想，手上却没停，缓缓的套弄着小鸣人，坏心眼的揉，，搓着马，，眼，手上全是小鸣人前分泌的粘腻，，液体。

“鸣人，舒服吗。”他们此时已经躺在地上，鸣人腿已经软的不行了根本站不住，他被迫压在柔软的草地上，躺在火影羽织上，他的半眯的眼看着眼前的俊朗男人逆光的脸，黑色斗篷完美将鸣人和毒辣的阳光分割，温柔的笑容却仿佛代替了日光，脸上投影着树叶的影子显得此人神秘而又捉摸不透，墨瞳因为情事而异常清亮，嘴角带着满足又坏意的笑，太犯规了。佐助的一举一动他都无力抵抗，他猜不透眼前的这个人，所以总是被牵着鼻子走，只能凭借自己的本能和直觉去靠近他拥抱他安抚他，潜意识里他并不讨厌佐助对他做的任何事情，因为他凭借直觉总是能感觉到一丝柔情，无论是12岁还是17岁在终结谷的战斗他其实都没有真正相信佐助会杀他，就像现在他依旧相信佐助不会伤害他。

“啊哈……哈……佐……佐助……不……嗯……”鸣人被刺激的完全说不出想要说话，他特别想要佐助快点做些什么来抵消他身体的燥，，热感，但是仅存的一丝理智在竭力抵挡他的欲，，望。仙人模式还没退散，他现在只能沉迷在情，，欲，浪，潮，但是他对将要发生的又未知的一切又是恐惧的，他害怕自己跟佐助的感情会变质消失。

“哈，很舒服是吧。”美妙的不可言说，看着鸣人瘫，，软成一汪春水，佐助已经无法用言语表达自己了，“你看你，多淫，，荡啊，真是讨人喜欢的骚，，货。”他张开嘴，含住鸣人的柱身，用舌头舔，拭，用牙齿摩，擦，湿软的舌头刺，激着鸣人的柱身，有意无意的略过马眼，最后用舌尖抵，住，微微的吮，吸，鸣人作为一个正直的热血男儿，连自慰都没有做过，在情事上面根本是一张白纸，所以他很快就射出了近30年来的第一份欲望，他无力的呜咽了一身，身体完全瘫，软了，连手的举不起来。

“吊车尾的，这么快就射了？”佐助嘴里还有鸣人射出的淫，，液，他一只手按住鸣人的头，然后含住鸣人的双唇，深深的吻着，让鸣人尝尝自己的味道。另一只手不停的向最深处探去，向着他最想要探寻的神秘之地，而那地方早已焦躁不安了。鸣人发出呜，咽般的抽，噎，生理盐水早已染湿了双眸，楚楚可怜的样子让人欲罢不能，真棒啊这一切，总是一副天真无邪的在外面肆无忌惮的笑着的漩涡鸣人如今在他身下浪，，荡的喘，，，息，这让佐助的占有欲和胜负欲感到满足，这是只有他能看见的漩涡鸣人，这是他的漩涡鸣人啊。他让自己完全笼罩着鸣人，笼罩在自己的影子下面

“唔……哼……”伴随着鸣人的呻，，吟，佐助用被鸣人淫，，液染湿的手指抚摸着那神秘之地，热的惊人，却又不住的收，缩，像是要吸住佐助的手指，佐助也没犹豫，一下进了两根，然后开始缓慢旋转，按压，再加快速度扩张，粉红的肉，，壁受不了这样的气息分泌着液体，试图抵制这酥，，痒的感觉。

鸣人从来没有被碰过那个地方，他受不了了，压抑不住得呻，，吟出了声，佐助在里面探寻打转，突然摸到一点凸起，鸣人猛的一颤，发出甜，腻的呜，咽，像是发情的母猫，是这里吗，佐助轻轻按了按那个地方，身下的人忍不住剧烈颤抖，脖颈猛的后仰，大口大口的喘气，鸣人已经完全说不出来话了，但是这有什么关系，他的一呼一吸的娇，，喘呻，，吟胜过万千催情剂。

佐助不想再忍了，他褪下自己的裤子，那粗大的欲，，望完全湿透，已经涨的不成样子，甚至微微发红，鸣人看见了佐助腿间的庞然大物，忍不住咽了口口水，太太太太大了吧，好羡慕嘚吧哟，不对，他居然还有心情想这些，他应该担心自己的后面吧。

佐助抬起鸣人纤细修长的双腿架在自己的肩膀上，双手抓着鸣人的腿根，陷入那柔软的肉中，他感觉的到鸣人的腿已经软了，修长的消瘦的却带有巨大能量的双腿无力的搭在佐助肩膀，却因为佐助的举动轻轻颤抖。

佐助猛的一拉，将自己的欲，，望狠狠的插，，入鸣人的密地，刚进去一个头，佐助就已经觉得爽到炸裂，进去的时候阻碍重重，可是一停下来就会感受到肉，，壁的收，缩。完全进去，进到最深处，完全合二为一，佐助觉得脑子里仿佛有无数个声音在喊叫着。

但是鸣人疼了，一开始佐助也没有完全扩张完毕，肉穴还未完全湿润，再加上两个人都是第一次，下手没轻没重，鸣人忍不住嚎，，叫“疼死了！佐助你这个混蛋，快，快出去！啊……”然而一点威慑力都没有，在佐助眼里，鸣人就像一直发怒的小猫，可爱极了。

佐助也被挤的生疼，他吻了吻鸣人的嘴角，颇为耐心的说“忍忍，很快就让你舒服。”说着便又缓缓的往里面，挤，入，鸣人的，，肉壁太紧，每进去一分，鸣人都要大口的喘，息一下，生理盐水毫无顾虑的从眼角流出，佐助一边进入一边揉捏着鸣人的双，ru，双重刺激下不再那么生疼，快，感和疼痛，双重电流麻痹了鸣人的神经，他的手无意识的跩紧地上的草，脖颈猛地后仰，嘴角死死的咬紧，不让痛苦的呜咽发出，但是最终转化为甜美的呻，，吟溢出唇齿。

佐助完全进入的时候，两个人全身的遍布着冷汗，连佐助这样冷静的人都生生闷哼了一声，但是不一会儿情欲再次将二人染热，“鸣人，我要动了。”佐助缓慢的开始抽插，鸣人早已无力挣扎，前列腺，感受到这样缓慢的摩，擦就让人受不了了，肉穴渐渐分泌出肠液滋，润着两个人的交合之处，鸣人带有抽，，噎声缓缓喘息，慢慢的他不再感到疼痛，细密的快，感沿着蜜穴一路向上冲直至脑门，鸣人能感觉到自己的分身也在缓缓抬头，太过羞，耻了这一切。

这一切佐助当然也看在眼里，他轻笑出声，惹得鸣人更加羞，愤，他觉得鸣人的一切反应都是那么可爱，而他现在就在他体内，感受他的收缩，他的温度，他的欲望，他是他的，他也是他的，这种互相拥有的感觉，让佐助心头一酸，其实自己一直想要的，也就是这么多吧。  
他加快了抽插的速度，囊，，袋重重的拍击在鸣人的蜜，，穴旁边，“啪啪啪”的发出让人面红耳赤声音。

完全成为我的人吧，漩涡鸣人。

“啊……啊……不要……太快了……佐……佐助……慢点……”明明是带怒气的声音却带着甜美的撒娇感，这只会刺激佐助的欲，，望和加快抽插的速度，肉，，壁已经能很好的容纳佐助的分身，却依旧紧紧的绞着佐助，这感觉让佐助难耐又舒爽，进去的时候阻拦退后的时候挽留停下的时候汲取，鸣人仿佛自带着蛊惑人心的天赋，让佐助沉迷其中。佐助恨不得天天跟他醉生梦死，最好是死在zuo，，爱途中。

几番抽插，已经使得鸣人后，穴，红肿，后穴分泌出的肠液也因为快速抽，插搅为白沫，巨大的视觉冲击和感觉冲击终于逼的佐助交出他人生的第一次，并且全部留在鸣人体内，他要鸣人完全包容自己的欲，望，完全接纳自己对他疯狂的爱，，意。澎，湃的情，欲浪潮也让鸣人浑身猛的一振，射出了自己的第二次。

也就在这时，仙人模式解除了。然而燥，热的快感丝毫没有消退反而增加，没有了仙人模式，鸣人只能一心一意的感受自己身体中汹涌的情，，欲，这更让人难受，他感觉自己稍微动一下都能因脑充血而死。

两个第一次初尝禁果的人相视无言，眼神交流中却带着强烈的欲，望，摩擦，最终鸣人先忍不住转头避开佐助狂热的视线

二人都静默良久，终是鸣人沉不住气“混蛋，快出去啊。”他想推佐助，但是这一推又激起佐助的感觉，鸣人感觉到体内佐助的分身又开始膨，胀“你！你这个混蛋！变，，，态！”有气无力的发怒倒像是在撒娇。

“是你撩起的，你必须负责！”佐助抱起鸣人想让他坐在自己身上。

突然鸣人抱紧佐助，向后翻腾，两个人翻进旁边的树丛，却因为翻滚激的两个人忍不住的闷哼一声。

如了佐助的愿，现在鸣人紧紧爬在佐助身上，两个人几乎严丝合缝的交，，合在一起

“怎么回事？”佐助强忍着狠狠肏，，晕眼前人的想法问道。

“嘘，我感觉到……小樱的查克拉在靠近……”鸣人嘟着嘴，一只手竖在双唇中，带有甜，腻的鼻音和微弱的喘息声软糯的说，蓝色瞳孔稚气又色气的看着佐助。

佐助只想拉开他的手啃咬他粉嫩的双唇，但是因为他认真的表情而妥协，好吧，先等等。

“鸣人！你在哪里？”远处传来小樱的脚步声，“鸣人！”，果然是小樱，鸣人看向声音传来的方向惊恐万分，他可不要被别人发现在和佐助干这种事，要不然他能气绝身亡，他脸皮薄着呢，他想着，身体逐渐因为紧张而紧绷。

然而他因为极度紧张忽略了还在他身体里的佐助，此时的佐助要被鸣人夹得发疯，他冷汗直冒，脸色逐渐崩溃变得绯红，哪怕是刚刚在和鸣人做，爱，时都没这么红过，这种只能看不能吃的感觉消磨着佐助的神经，这个吊车尾的，绝对是个妖精。

佐助觉得没有必要管小樱了，被发现什么都无所谓，反正他写轮眼可以消除记忆，他暗中挺了几下身，使得鸣人瘫软在他的胸口，无助的依靠他，口中水泽都无法控制的滴落在佐助胸口，“佐助……不……不要这样……小樱……唔……”鸣人呜，咽起来，羞耻感迅速增加，不似开始的时候因为仙人模式那般放，纵，现在的鸣人死死咬住牙关，拼命压，抑那诱人的呻，吟。

这只能激发佐助强烈的性，欲，征服他，听着他的喘息，肏，哭他，逼着他求饶说不要不要，但是依旧狠狠的贯穿他，将他揉进自己的怀里给他全身留下自己的标记……佐助快疯了，他难受得写轮眼都开了，那妖，治的红色流露的歇斯底里让鸣人害怕了，我去，你别动啊，小樱就在旁边的路上啊啊啊啊！

但是佐助已经管不了了，他擒着鸣人精细的腰  
有节奏的拉着他一上一下，每一次都深深的埋在鸣人的温暖深处，顶到鸣人完全说不出话，失神的双眼泪眼汨汨，再也没有力气去咬紧牙关，张开的双唇流出诱人水泽，蚀骨的喘，息着，无助的想要爬在佐助身上却又在一次一次的疯狂顶弄中被迫在佐助的腰上弹跳，表情已经被肏到失去控制，只剩下淫，秽，，色，情的渴望。

鸣人无力再去理小樱了，他现在只想骂死抓着他腰腹的那个混蛋，然而这个混蛋正带着放肆的笑容紧紧看着他，非要把他所以表情变化都收进眼底，而小樱听到这边有动静，正在往这边走。

鸣人还有一丝理智，他双手抵了一下佐助的胸膛“不……啊哈……佐助……小樱……在过来……快停下……”被那炽热的骨节分明的双手抚摸过，佐助怎么可能再停下，被抚摸的地方隐隐发烫，他直起身，凑到鸣人耳边故意发出滚烫的气声“那就让她发现好了，让他们知道你被我，，肏，，了。”一口含住鸣人的耳垂，开始引，，诱的舔，，吻，听鸣人控制不住的喘，着，呻，吟着。

这时小樱拨开树丛，佐助看见小樱了，永恒万花筒写轮眼瞬间发动幻术，小樱只觉得眼前红光一闪，然后就晕倒在地。

鸣人看到小樱，心脏都要跳出胸膛了，佐助跟他现在几乎是全裸，要是被看到他这辈子都不要脸了，他知道佐助对小樱用了幻术，又羞又恼“你……你怎么这样……混蛋……”

佐助更加大力的顶弄，带着巨大的恶意，“叫我名字，鸣人”听到鸣人用那粘，腻的声音轻唤小樱，他只觉得占有欲像滔天火焰一般烧尽他的理智，在这个时候了还有心思看别人，你现在应该只看着我只想着我只叫我，你这个白痴。

俩人交合之处已经湿的不成样子，淫，液顺着鸣人的腿根流到佐助的下面又染，湿土地，草上沾着晶莹的白色液，珠，淫，秽的气息包裹着二人，鸣人余光看见躺在不远的小樱，他不愿发声，他怕把小樱吵醒“不……不要……不要在这里……唔……”

佐助眉头紧缩，就这么不想让别人知道？成为自己的人这么让人讨厌？他从鸣人的身体里出去了大半，然后开始吻鸣人的细颈，用牙齿咬一小块嫩肉，再用舌尖轻轻舔，舐，故意喷洒炽热气息“不要？那我停下。”

感到巨大空虚的鸣人忍不住扭动腰肢向佐助靠近，但佐助就是不给他，控制他的腰不让他得到，却又用舌头去引诱鸣人的欲望，鸣人想要的哭出声，带着抽，泣的呜，咽让人忍不住怜爱，眉眼都带着毫无自知的魅，意。

但是佐助不依不饶“你想干嘛？”他要听鸣人承认想要做这种事的欲望。他要鸣人承认需要他。

“想……想要……佐……佐助……求你……给我……”鸣人理智完全失控了，他只知道现在下面很痒很空虚，他也不知道自己在说什么，完全凭借本能的靠近佐助。

看着自己最爱的人浪，荡成这样，谁能忍？佐助眼精已经发红，他使劲一拽鸣人把他拉到自己的分身上全力冲刺，快速扫过g点，每一次的冲刺都全部进入，几乎要吧一双软，，蛋都埋进鸣人的温暖深处，鸣人终于坚持不住，脑中一到白光闪过，缴械投降瘫软趴在佐助身上晕了过去，佐助看见这幅艳景，也交代了。

佐助轻轻的抱起鸣人退出他的身体，交界处发出了开瓶的“啵”声，佐助看了看鸣人的蜜穴，柔嫩的肉，，褶被开辟出一个暂时无法恢复的小洞，甚至可以看到里面粉红的肉，，壁，透明交错，乳白的淫，，液顺着肉壁潺潺流出，因为强大的恢复力，鸣人的肉壁在一收一缩之间快速恢复，但在佐助眼里就是在叫唤他快点再进去。

妖精，吊车尾的绝对是妖精，佐助强忍自己的冲动，从卷轴里拿出衣服给二人穿上，抱着鸣人向附近的河道奔去。

他并不想马上回村，他还没吃够呢，准确来说是怎么样吃都不够吧。现在只是中午，等鸣人醒了吃点东西，再继续好了。他知道鸣人放了长假，既然如此那就让你的这一整天完全属于我吧鸣人。就这样佐助决定肏，，，咱七代目火影整整一天。

于是鸣人这一整天都在水深火热中度过，被，，，肏，，晕了三次，中途吃了两次东西又被佐助拉去“打架” 。

你问为什么七代目不反抗一下，七代目根本无法拒绝佐助，更重要的他也想要不好意思说而已，拜托两个人都旱了几十年，30岁的男人如狼似虎，做这事做到昏天黑地不奇怪，查克拉没有了不是还有鸣人这个大充电宝吗，不够了佐助吸就行了。整整一天从早到晚什么树上play，水中play，蛇paly，能想到的play全被玩了，于是咱的七代目度过了水深火热的一天，至于做了多少次，保守起见也就15次吧。

最后一次完事后依旧是凌晨，在水边做完后，鸣人已经完全摊在佐助怀里半合双眼放荡的吐息，佐助看着鸣人累到没有力气骂他打他也觉得自己够了不能在gan了，要不然玩坏了以后也gan不了了。他抱起鸣人就往水里走去清洗鸣人的身体，看着鸣人潮红着脸埋首在自己的肩膀，他感到从未拥有的满足，他用力的抱着鸣人，他的全部世界。

“鸣人，我们在一起吧，我爱你。”多年执着汇集起来也就不过三个字，但是佐助仿佛用尽全部力气才能说出，宇智波的爱就是这么沉重，他多害怕鸣人会拒绝，他只有鸣人他也只想拥有鸣人，身心全部的拥有，他更加用力的抱起鸣人，仿佛下一秒鸣人就会消失。

鸣人感到佐助无声的收紧腰腹，龇牙咧嘴哀嚎，“我都被你这样那样了我还能跟谁啊你这个混蛋，可以是可以，但是你下次可不可以轻点嘚吧哟……”鸣人现在完全没有意识到气氛，他只觉得好疼好累嘚吧哟，在心里狠狠的问候了宇智波族所有人，并且暴打宇智波佐助一万次。

佐助忍不住嗤笑，果然这才是他的吊车尾，总是找不到重点，但是他早就明白鸣人对他的感情，他们这个层次的忍者，一招就可以了解对方的心情，更何况他俩打了一整天。每一次的交合他都能感受到鸣人对他炽热的感情，多年的追逐，鸣人执着的程度丝毫不少于他，那份感情有怎么可能只是朋友。

“佐助啊，你松开点我会更爱你，我累死了能不能让我睡会……”困到快要睡着的鸣人无意识的说着骚话，他揽着佐助，慢慢陷入梦乡。

佐助斜长的眼眸温柔的看着鸣人，他此生的挚爱，月光下被照耀得波光粼粼的金发，又长又翘的金色睫毛上还挂着晶莹的泪珠显得可怜又可爱，脸上还带着还没有褪去的潮红，六道猫须随着鸣人的一呼一吸起起伏伏，小麦色肌肤埋没于水波荡漾之中。

旋涡鸣人是遗落凡间的精灵，温柔以待整个人世，最终停息在宇智波佐助的怀中，此时的他不再是众人的英雄，只是佐助的鸣人。

佐助将二人身体清洗干净后换好衣服，然后上岸在一棵树下紧拥鸣人而眠。

月影沉寂，仿佛世间一切只停滞于此。

后记

被遗忘小樱差不多下午就醒来回到木叶，她只记得头昏脑胀不知道发生了什么，只知道自己想找鸣人处理一些事情，半路听到喘息的声音，她好奇的去查看没想到就晕了。  
醒来已经是下午，她回村因为头疼又早早睡下，所以第二天很早就起床，发现一个黑色的身影蹿入木叶，她定睛一看，这不是佐助嘛，怎么抱着鸣人呢，怎么还是公主抱！怎么抱着抱着还亲了一下？！！

小樱觉得自己这个人都不好了。

然而咱们的七代目正在佐助怀里睡得香甜啥都不知道……咱佐助就是故意让小樱看到的！

看到了吧，鸣人是我的，小樱你就别想了！佐助幼稚起来也是让人无语。

七代目在睡梦中呢喃“佐助，我爱你呢。”

佐助轻笑，揽紧了鸣人“我也爱你。”


End file.
